Nerd On Campus
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: Eclipse the Hedgehog new on campus of Emerald University College is known as the nerd. Her popularity will sore once her found talent is recongized and her true friends support. Romance will be involved and maybe even lemon. My friends I added in this are: Death-Heart, Kiera, Surge, Remy, Guinevere, and Shade hope you like it guys. Plus Sonic characters will be in this also.
1. Chapter 1

_I said standing as still as I could at my bus stop. My name was Eclpse the Hedgehog and I was the nerd of Emerald University. Yes I was in the highest core of this college but still I was remembered as the nerd of Mobius high. Seeing the other kids that were waiting for the same bus, they were messing and teasing a selfless choa. I sighed feeling sorry for the small creature, as the wind blew harder I put my hands in my pocket, my glass got out of place alittle and I took one of my hands out of my pockets to adjust them. I jumped feeling my phone vibrate. I took it out of my coat pocket and saw the caller ID. It was my mom, I sighed, I just left the house half an hour a go, I pressed talk and put it to my ear. __**" Yeah mom?" "Are you SURE you have everything sweetheart?" I sighed, she was too paranoid. "Yes mom I have everything." "You sure? Deodorate?" "Yes." "Bedding stuff?" "Yes." "Your pads and vagisil?" I blushed. "MOM!" "Sorry, sorry...but do you?" I looked to the kids who seemed to have heard my mom and were snickering at me, I turned my head and muffled, "Yes mom, oh look the bus, gotta go bye!" "Wait hun-" I ended the call and sighed, "Geez." **__The kids laughed and teased, I tried to hide my blushing face, what a way of first impression eh? I saw the white bus with our mascot painted on the side, which was a viking (that's my school's mascot in rl) and it had Emerald Univeristy school bus also on the side. I grabbed my luggage and my instrument and got on the bus, I saw we were one of the first to get on, there was very few people on here, but that was a good thing to me. I found a seat and put my luggage and instrument up and sat down listening to the songs I downloaded on to my phone closing my eyes. The was going to be a long drive._

Taking my first steps on to campus I smell the stinct of teens, sex, and plastice grass, just as I imagined, I went to the headmaster's office for my dorm and class information. Walking and looking around as I walked I bumped into someone. "Hey watch it!" I rubbed my head standing up. "S-Sorry." I said picking up my stuff. I looked up seeing a female wolf and female hedgehog. I gulped seeing how they looked very emo. "Eh, don't mind her, it's her monthly cycle." the wolf snickered, the hedgehog blushed and rolled her eyes. "Shut up." "Make me." "Uh...sorry again." I sweatdropped. "Oh its ok, but wait, your new aren't you?" the wolf asked, I nodded in reply. "Oh, well I'm Kiera the Wolf." she said and shook my hand, I blushed getting flustered, gettig nervous. "I-I-I-I'm uh...uh..." the hedgehog snickered. "Cat gotach tongue?" she asked. I swallowed, "I am Eclipse the Hedgehog!" I said clenching my eyes. "Hehe was it really that bad?" I opened my eyes and shook my head, "N-No...I..." "Well I'm Death-Heart, please don't forget it, where were you heading anyway?" she asked. I sighed looking at the Unversity map, "I'm looking for the headmaster's office for my class and dorm info is all." I said adjusting my glasses. They nodded to me, "We'll show you where it is, we've kinda been there alot." Kiera snicker, so did Death. I nodded and followed them, Death-Heart and Kiera were kind enough to help with my luggage, even though I didn't mind carrying it myself. Once we made it to the headmaster he found my name and gave me the key to my dorm and my class schudule, I already knew how things were run around here in the orentation. I bowed to the headmaster and left, "So what dorm are you assigned to?" Death asked, I looked to the paper. "423E." they blinked twice at me, "What?" I asked. "Uhhh...that a boy's dorm..." I blinked twice then I blushed red. "EH?! How could this be?!" I asked starting to hypervenualate, Kiera patted my back. "Calm down, listen, I heard from some people that since so many girls were coming to this school this year, then one of the new girls was going to have to have a boy dorm, so guess who that girl is?" Kiera snickered, I went wide eyed, "Oprah Whinfrey?" We bothed looked to Death in ignorance. "What?! I was being sarcastic." We both looked to eachother and facepalmed.

Once we were in front of the room 423E I took a deep breath and unlocked the door, when I did I saw a gray hedgehog on the computer playing a game and another hedge that was a silvery gray with a blue bolt on his quill. "Ahem." they both turned to me. "Uh...hi...I'm your new room mate." I gulped seeing them stare and silence feel, the gray hedgehog with red eyes and a black head band rose up and smiled. "Hello, we heard a week ago about ya, welcome hmhm, I'm Remy." "I'm Surge." I blushed and nodded, "I...I...I'm uh...Kiera whats my name?" I said getting nervous, Remy chuckled alittle at me being nervous. Surge just smiled calmly. "This is Eclipse, sup Remy, Surge, they waved. "Sup Kiera." I blinnked, "You know these guys?" "Yep, these are my friends you can say." the boys nodded and I sighed. "S-So, which bunk may I have?" I asked kinda shy. "Er, you can have the top bunk on my side." Remy said, I nodded and started to unpack. "Alright then Death and I will check on you later." Kiera said leaving, I nodded. "Bye."

Surge and Remy took me on a tour of the college since the headmaster told them so, also they really didn't mind. "This is the gym, game room, cafeteria." Surge pointed out as we passed the rooms. "Wow this school is amazing." I said in awe. "Hmhm sure is." Remy replied smiling. I smiled blushing, so far my day isn't so bad, soon my phone rang again, it was dad. "Uh you guys hold up a sec, its my dad." they nodded and walked a little further ahead to give me some privacy. I pressed talk on my phone and put it to my ear. _"Yes dad?" "Did you make it to the college ok?" "Yeah dad, but the thing is, is that there are some many girls at this school this year, that they had to put me in a boys...dorm...room..." _there was silence, then dad spoke, "_How do the boys treat you?" "Very nice, there showing me around the school now." "That's good, but I swear if they try anything, you call me adn we will take you out of that school and I will kick their asses for touching my precious daughter!" "Dad please calm down, I don't even have you on speaker but I know that people in classrooms heard you." "sorry...I just worry about you, so does your mother." "Yeah I know, but I have to grow up sometime...I have to go...love you." "Bye love you." _I hung up and sighed. "Awwww." I turned to see Surge and Remy. "That's so sweet! A protective father." I blushed at Remy's words. "Yeah." "So anything else we missed in our tour?" I asked. "Well lets see..." Surge pondered. "I don't think so, we showed you all your classes and more, so I guess your good, also ask questions incase we DID miss something." Surge replied. I nodded. "Right."

After a while I saw Kiera with a hedgehog that looked just like me, I was about to go over to her but they began to kiss. Me and Remy did barf sounds and chuckled high fiving. "Lol." we said. "Hey wanna be bro and sis?" he asked. "Uh...sure, always wanted a sibiling." We high fived and soon went back to our dorm. I yawned, "Mind if I go in the bathroom first?" "Nah you can go ahead." Surge said. I nodded and got my night clothes and went into the bathroom. I started the water, and began to undress, looking to the mirro I saw my hair was a mess. I combed my quills quickly and wrapped it up, and took off my glasses. I walked in and enjoyed the feel of warm water on my skin. After soaking in the warm rain, I began to wash. After 5 minutes of washing I rinsed off and I brushed my teeth, lotioned my skin, used the bathroom, and walked out with my stuff. "Ok I'm done." "Cool you ARE fast." Surge winked, I blushed. "Yeah, trust me in my house you have to be fast." I said. I put my stuff away and went on to the top bunk. As I did I saw Remy and Surge just socailize. I smiled and turned over and fell asleep, knowing tomorrow was my first day of Emerald University.

T.B.C.

**Please tell me of what you truely think about this story through review. I want honesty, rather you like it or not I am continuing this. Either way hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Getting up at 3am I yawn rubbing my eyes, I had my sleep regulation for me to get up this early knowing classes started early. I swung my feet over my bed and walked to go to the bathroom. Sadly, I forgot I was on the TOP bunk so I faceplanted into the floor. "Ow~" I guess my pain and suffering woke up Surge and Remy. "Eclipse you ok?" Surge asked. I groaned rubbing my pain and sore spots. "Y-Yeah." I replied grunting a bit. "Wanna switch bunks?" Remy asked. "P-Please." I said getting up. Remy nodded, "Hmhm no problem, I'll change our sheets around so no problem." I smiled, "Thanks Remy." I got up and got my clothes to wear for the day, some dark blue jeans, short sleeved white dress shirt a black jacket,nothing special, just a fine enough to wear outta the house, or in this case dorm. I went into the bathroom with my bath stuff and took my shower and all the stuff in my morning routine. When I got out of the bathroom I saw Surge and Remy starting to get ready. I grabbed my book bag and my instrument along with my music book. "What instrument you play?" Surge asked. "Oh saxophone." "Cool." "Thanks Surge." I smiled blushing. "I play guitar." Remy said smiling proudly. "That's cool Remy." I said and looked at the clock. "Oh I better go." I said rushing out of the door to my first class which was math. As I walked in I saw Kiera and Death, as I was about to go over to say hi I bumped into a chipmunk. "Watch it nerd!" I backed away a little so that she and her crew could pass. "S-Sorry." I whimpered with my ears flopped down. The chipmunk only gave a snobby look and walked away. Kiera saw the whole thing and growled as I sat next to her. "That bitch!" she curse. "Whose she?" I asked. "That's Sally Acorn she is one of the richest kids here." Death explained, I nodded and got out a notebook and some paper. The mathematics professor was a a gray fox, he looked middle aged and wore a suit, he brought out a suitcase that contained teaching supplies I guess and class as I realized had began.

_After math class~_

I sighed smiling, "What a great lesson on the polyestertherom, eh guys?" Death and Kiera just blinked and shrugged. "I fell asleep." Kiera admitted. "I didn't understand a think the teacher was saying, all I heard was _blah blah blah_." Death admitted. I smiled again and blushed. "Well if you have any trouble in math or any other subject, be sure and feel free to ask me for help alright?" I assured. They nodded and we went our separate ways going to our class rooms. I was to go to science now, cornering to the room I bump in something, or someone, wasn't sure everything was a blur. All I heard was, _"OMG Guin are you alright?!"_...Guin?...that's not my name, regaining conciousness I felt my head buried in something firm, yet soft and squishy, it was warm too. I nuzzled it still dazed then I felt a kick to my...lower region and was flung to the other side of the hall. "NAH!" I landed upside down against the wall, in pain, but alive. I groaned and opened my eyes to see legs, and come to think of it, it was lucky of me to still HAVE my glasses on to see. Anyway I looked up to see girls, on of them very flushed, another terrified, the other, with fury. I quickly made myself right and hung my head in shame. "S-S-Sorry for bumping into you...I..." "It's ok." said the green hedgehog with pink eyes and big luscious ears. "No its not alright Guinevere, this...this...PERVERT was nuzzling your boobs!" I blushed at what the pink hedgehog said, so thats what I was nuzzling, I secretly caught a look of her bust. "Damn there huge..." I saw all three of them look at me and I gulped. _'Oh shit did I just say that out loud?'_ I saw the pink hedgehog get out a red and gold hammer, I gulped and ran away. "AAHHHH DON'T HURT ME!" "COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" Running and looking back to see if she was close, I slipped and hit my head hard passing out, now doesn't this day keep getting better and better? T_T;...

_25 minutes later~_

I open my eyes and see everything is fuzzy and a blur. I wait for my eyes to focus but its still a blur, and I knew why, my glasses must have broken due to the fall. I sighed, my parents are gonna kill me, but at least I have my back up contacts. I looked in my surroundings, I was in a bed behind a curtain. I saw a shadowy figure come and open the curtain, I blushed seeing a purple cat in a nurse outfit appear with a clip board. "Hello, I'm Nurse Blaze and you are in the infarmy, that was quite a fall you had." she said, I looked up seeing my head was wrapped up and it had a blood stain on it. I shake my head getting a migraine. "Here." she said getting out a tray. "Here's a pill, pain killer for your head, and here's some orange juice to give you some energy, I don't think your skull had gotten fracture so I didn't call an ambulance, many boys have witnessed Amy's hammer so I'm an expert on this." "A-Amy?" I asked, Blaze nodded. "Yes, you know that pink hedgehog that had the hammer? Remember?" "How could I not." I shivered. "Well...we have her here to apologize, plus her friends that was with her." I gulped, help me. I saw Amy and Guinevere and the little bunny who I didn't know her name. Amy came little closer than they did and blushed pouting like a kid. "I'm sorry..." she said. "I-It's ok." I said, Blaze nodded giving a smiled. "I'll leave you four to socialize while I fill out the accident report." Blaze said getting in from behind the curtain. "Well since you don't us, might as well, I'm Guinevere." The hedgebat said. "I'm Cream the Rabbit!" The brow and tan splashed colored bunny said. "And I'm Amy rose." the pink hedgehog said with a smile even too. I nodded, "I'm Eclipse the Hedgehog."

After Nurse Blaze thought I was well enough to go it was just in time for free period, I guess I go to the Cafe' for lunch then go to the computer lab to check my emails. I did just that and saw Surge there drinking some coffee. I got a cheese burger and fries with soda and sat by him. "Hey Surge." I waved to him blushing. "Hey Eclipse, wanna sit with me?" he asked, I nodded and got my stuff and moved with him in a both, I felt my heart race sitting beside him. "What happened to you head?" Surge asked referring to my bandaged head. I was about to speak but Kiera stormed in with that guy I saw yesterday. "Eclipse omg! I haven't introduced a special someone yet." she said referring to the male, we looked at each other for a bit and Kiera and him sat down. "Eclipse this is Shadow, Shadow this is Eclipse." Kiera stated. "Nice to meet you." I said. "It's a pleasure." he retorted. There was a silence and the only real conversation was of looks and expressions till Kiera broke it, thank goodness. "Hey doesn't it look like were on a double date?" me and Surge blushed madly. "W-What but were not even dating so this is soooo not a double date, not a double date!" we babbled, Kiera rolled her eyes. "I know that, I said it looks like it, don't get your panties in a bunch." Kiera staggered. Surge and I sighed and nodded. "Sorry Kiera." "You didn't do anything, don't be stupid."

_After break time~_

I didn't get to go to the computer lab like I wanted because I got side tracked but it was ok. As I rushed to band class I got set up as fast as I could and tried to practice to make sure all notes came out. Also that I could do my scales and arpeggio. I saw Remy come into the class with his guitar case. I blushed seeing him wave at me, I waved back and saw him sit next to me. "Hey." he said setting up his post. I gulped blushing. "H-Hey." "So how you liking the school so far?" he asked. "Oh its fine, had some problems." "Hmhm I see." he said referring to my bandaged head. "Oh, I uh." the band teacher came him, he was a dog with a long mustache and looked very snobby. He got his baton and tapped his against his stand to get the classes attention which did after 15 minutes. "I am your composer major and I expect respect and effort." Everyone nodded to his words. He arranged us the was he wanted us to which meant me and Remy was separated, but not that far away. "Alright then that's better." said. "Now lets do our scales shall we?" everyone nodded, the rustle of papers died down 2 minutes later. Everyone got their mouths and or fingers ready to play.

_After all classes were done for the day~_

I sighed to myself getting back to my dorm, this day was a total bust seeing to the head injury and the head ache that came with it. And also being called nerd already and not even coming into the classroom and my busted glasses. What a day, I turned to door key to the room and sighed, everything was calm, Surge and Remy weren't here yet. Time to take a long relaxing bath with some music. I got my clothes and bath stuff including a towel and headed in the bathroom closing the door. I ran the bath making sure it was warm yet still close to hot water and closed the drain plug. I added mom's old bubble bath she used to make for me that smelled just like sweet cinnamon apple. I undressed and smiled getting out my phone and ear plugs, both were affiant and water proof so no worries. I stopped the water and stepped in and moaned feeling relaxed in the bath. I went to my play list on my phone, putting in my ear buds and listened to my Skillet Falling inside the black. Nothing could ruin this moment.

_Surge's POV_

Me and Remy just came back from racing Sonic and his friends. Of course I won, Remy was 2nd, Shadow was 3rd and Sonic sadly but cruddy was 4th with Knuckles and Silver in dead last. I was great, we were all playing basketball tomorrow and we were to do our best playing. But sadly as I was running I stepped in a mud puddles and got my shoes and legs dirty. Remy hopped on the desk chair, "Eclipse ain't here?" Remy asked looking around, her stuff was here. "Maybe she went out with Kiera or something." I said, Remy nodded to reason and I went to the bathroom. I really didn't know why the light was still on, maybe I did, I was running late. I opened the door and went to the sink humming. I got a warm clothes and started washing my shoe, then jumped hearing a squeal. I turned and blushed seeing Eclipse in the tub. She covered her chest and blushed trying to cover herself. I got a nosebleed and covered my eyes, "S-S-Sorry I really didn't know anyone was in here!" I ran out and closed the door panting. Remy looked to me worried, "What is it man?" "I-I just saw Eclipse naked in the tub." there was a silence till Remy said "Lucky." I glared at him and facepalmed.

T.B.C.~


	3. Chapter 3

_Eclipse's POV_

I forgave Surge for walking in on me, I guess it was my fault for leaving the door unlocked. I had my bed clothes on and I yawned gettiing into the BOTTOM bunk this time, and fell asleep.

In the morning I yawned, I rose up from my slumber and stretched swinging my feet over the bed and my feet being on the GROUND this time. I got up feeling dizzy but soon got steady and grabbed my stuff heading into the bathroom. I washed up but with the door locked this time and brushed my teeth, combed my hair, put on deodorate, ect, and put on my clothes. Walking out of the bathroom I saw Surge and Remy aboutt ot get ready too. I blushed seeing them only in their boxers and tried to avert my eyes. I shaked my head and grabbed my book bag and ran out. I felt silly running out like that but I really didn't want to gawk at them as if I've seen a guy before. Which was totally the case I must addd. Anyway I got to math class and saw Kiera, again I bumped into the same girl, but she pushed me to the ground. "Clumsy bitch you need to find your place!" she stepped on my chest which was squezzing the air out of me. "Get off her you son of a bitch!" Kiera punched her off me and I could breath again. Kiera helped me up and held me where my ribs were. "Good, she didn't crack any ribs." Kiera analyzed. Sally got up and growled. "What the hell is your problem?!" "What the hell is **MY** problem?! You right almost damn KILLED HER!" Kiera yelled, I blinked twice, it was amazing how not any teachers were hearing this. Although teachers in college really don't care at this point anyway. Sally scuffed and walked away to another class I guess, I hugged Kiera and sniffed. "T-Thank you Kiera." I whimpered, she hugged back softly blushing. "Yeah yeah yeah don't get all huggy with me." she said rolling her eyes. I blushed backing away, "Sorry, I can be a dork sometimes." "Nah nah you fine bro." she winked.

_After math class~_

I was able to help Kiera with the problems during math class, then it hit me, "Where's Death?" I asked while packing up. "Oh today is her day off, so is mine but I really need to pass math, thans for the help by the way." she said smiling, I smiled back and nodded. "No problem, I don't mind" I replied, Kiera nodded and started to leave. "See ya later I guess." I waved as she disappeared. "Bye." I finished packing up and went to my next class.

I walked to the health center and was getting ready for gym, once I was in my gym uniform I walked out to see some student jogging already and so I joined them. I wasn't the worst when it came to running. When I was running I ran passed Guinevere. I slowed down and ran beside her. "Hey Eclipse." she panted smiling. "Hey Guinevere, I hope you not mad because of yesterday." I said blushing, she shook her head. "Nope, I forgave you. Remember?" she giggled. I nodded, "Yeah, thanks." "No problem." I nodded and ran as fast as I could go. Some people awed, some people gawked. Just the thought of it made me have two left feet and I tripped. I groaned hearing the laughter of my peers. I got up as if I didn't hear them and rubbed my sore spot. "Hey Eclipse you ok?" I saw it was Guinevere. I blushed embarrassed nodding. "Y-Yes." What an embarrassing moment to live for.

_After my classes were over~_

I walk into my dorm sighing, I closed the door behind me and turn around with a jump, dropping my stuff. A busty bat with cards look up to me and smiled. "Sup, you must be Eclipse right?" she didn't have a shirt or pants on. Neither did Surge, Remy, or the other guys. Except for Kiera and Shadow and Death. They were all fully clothed. "What the heck is going on?" I asked, my face flushed. "Oh its a on off clothes game, loser has to remove a section of clothing by the winner." Kiera explained. "Wanna join?" the bat asked, I shook my head. "Aw come on don't be shy." said the blue hedgehog. "Come on guys, if she doesn't want to play, she doesn't have to." Remy piped up. "Yeah, so stop forcing her." Surge added. I smiled to their words but gulped as I said. "N-No its ok guys." they all looked to me, "I'll play, only if I deal." I said smirking proudly, but really on the inside I wanted to run and hide. The bat smirked back, so did Kiera. "Alright then." they replied back, I put my book sack down and sat down. I got all the cards and mixed them all up. I blushed gazing toward Surge's and Remy's crotch areas for they were only in their boxers. I almost whimper getting turned on. I shook my head and panted quietly as I dealed the cards. "7 cards or 10?" I asked. "Eh, 7." Kiera shrugged. I nodded and gave each 7 cards leaving the remaining cards in the middle. I sighed tryng to arrange my cards right...ok...I have a black joker, red queen...7 black of hearts...damn these cards are no good, I should go ahead and just- "Fold." Remy said. "I fold too." Shadow said. I gulped, should I fold too? "HA SUCKERS! Full house!" Rouge said. I gulped as she looked to me. "What you have?" she asked me. I sighed, "Nothing." I said pushing away my cards. She snickers, "Pants off." I gulped going wide eyed. "I...I can't..." I whimpered. "Why not? Oh come on don't be shy." she said crawling to me rubbing the zipper part of my pants. "N-No...it just that..." It was hard to sat getting distracted by her rubbing. "Yeah?" "W-Well I go commando." everyone went wide eyed looking at me, so did Death. "So...you don't wear panties?" (T_T yes I just typed that word, not a word about it please) Death asked, I shook my head. "Makes me feel restricted." I answered, Rouge giggled, "Even better!" she said trying to get my pants off. "Rouge no!" "Aw come on!" we were babbling as I tried to keep my pants on, but she tried to get them off. Soon Rouge succeeded and Itried to cover my privates with my shirt. I didn't dare looked to Remy or Surge. So embarrassing!

The game went on for another two hours, Surge had to take off his tanks top, I whimpered as I had to take off my shirt revealing my bra (yes I typed that word too). Remy shrugged his shoulders when he had to take off his boxers but blushed doing so. I looked away, and started to pant. "Damn," I cursed to myself. I got up with shaky legs since it has been a while since I got up and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind me. I grunted holding my pelvis, then brought my hand up and saw I was wet. I banged my head on the wall and cleaned myself, so embarrassing, I washed my hands and went back out seeing everyone was pretty much naked at this point. I shook my head and I sit back in my spot and we were at our last round. "I fold." Surge said. "Me too." Sonic said. I smirked at Rouge, she did the same looking at me, then looked to Kiera. "Full house sucker!" Kiera said. Rouge blinked, so did I. I looked to mine gulping, Rouge chuckled. "Same." she said showing her flush. I then smirked. "HIGH ACE BITCHES!" I showed my card sac and they blinked twice. "How did you?" they both said at the same time, I closed my eyes smirking to myself. "Doesn't matter, I won, clothes off, game over!" I said smirking, Kiera and Rouge rolled their eyes and were completely nude, I sighed getting some clothes on, Remy went over to me smiling. "Goos job, no one has ever beat Kiera." "Thanks bro."

_After the game~_

Surge and Remy went and left to go play football with Sonic and them, I was left in the dorm, alone. I sighed getting on to my laptop to check my email. Seemed to be one inbox telling me about this college, linking me to my own student website. I was to design it later. I clicked onto a new tab and went into my favorites. I sighed, blushing, it's been a while since I've did this but...I sighed again locking the door to my dorm, and went to my desk chair. Ok ok ok, just a quck one and it'll be fine. I unbuckled my pants and saw how wet I was, I really needed this. Again this will be quick. I pressed play on the porn and watched and rubbed at the same time. As things started to get intense on what I was watching, the faster I went, "damn~" I cursed feeling myself about to explode. After thinking that I should have got a towel, but I wasn't thinking. After rubbing my clit fast as I could, "Gonna...gonna cum!~" I grunted and came hot juice that mad me melt down there. When I stoped I saw that some got on the floor, damn it. I pressed pause on my 'entertainment' and tried to clean up as good as I could. My ewars flattened, having fun came with concequesces. I just hope that no one finds out.

T.B.C.~


	4. Chapter 4

Remy's_ POV_

I snickered hearing Eclipse through the door seeing that she was jerking off in there, I was coming back to the dorm to get the football I forgot. I smiled to myself and walked away, I would get a football fromt he sports equipment center in the gym. After getting the football I went outside to play football with the guys.

_Eclipse's POV_

I sighed finishing cleaning up and I got on with doing homework, my face was still very warm and the room had the stinct of hormones, I sighed, I'm dead. But after a while the smell soon did die down, just then there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Guinevere, Rouge, Amy, Cream, Kiera, and Death. "Uh...yes?" I asked kinda confused. They walked in after I stepped aside to let them. "We were just in the neighborhood and wanted to see if you wanted to come to the party with us tonight?" Kiera asked smiling alittle. "Pa-Party?" I asked in disbelief. "Yeah, we have a party ever Friday and Saturday night." Guinevere explained. "Yeah, I must admit the parties can be insane." Death admitted. "Uh guys I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm not a party person, I'm not going." I sighed sitting on my bunk bed. "Oh coe on Eclipse you have to come, besides uour new, this could be a great way of meeting some new friends, maybe even a mate?" Kiera said smirking at the word _'mate'. _I blushes rolling my eyes, "I'm sorry but no." "Your going!" Kiera growled. "Why should I go?" I snarled back. "Because...I said so..." stated. I rolled my eyes again, "Yeah right." I said standing up. Kiera went behind me, I raised an eye brow in question till I felt her hands on my chest and she started twisting my nipples. "AH TITTY TWISTER TITTY TWISTER STOP IT!" I yelled in pain. "Say uncle, say uncle!" Kiera smirked. "Oh come on Kiera stop it." Guinevere said frowing. "Oh my." Cream said covering Cheese's eyes. Roiuge just sat in amusment, and Amy just giggled a bit. "STOP KIERA IT HURTS!" I whined. "Say uncle!" "UNCLE UNCLE!" she didn't stop, "Say you'll go to the party!" "FINE FINE I'LL GO TO THE STUPID PARTY!" Kiera smirked as she let go, I panted covering my chest, "Aw man, that hurt like hell!" I groaned. Kiera snicker, "Your lucky, the last girl I did that too blew up her breasts implant." I blushed and stepped back a little.

_Later that night~_

Me and my friends all were dressed up for the party, I was finished getting ready and so was Surge and Remy. Remy and Surge said that parties weren't really their thing either, but since it was my first time going to one, that they would go to protect me. It made me blush thinking of them as my knights in shining armor to protect me. I shook my head as the knock at the door came. Opening the door, Rouge and Guinevere were therein their cocktail dresses. I felt my nose hurt just looking at them. "Ready to go?" Guinevere asked. I nodded and so did Surge and Remy. We were out of the dorm and to the ballroom. I saw guys acting stupid in there cars, throwing up from access drinking, and girls half naked. I gulped kinda nervous going into this party but I woman- uped and stepped in. I heard the song Paparazzi by Lady Gaga play as soon as we walked in, I felt someone touch my butt and I gasped. I saw a drunk green hedgehog with a sly smile on his face, "Hey baby wanna go in my car and see my "stick" shift?" he asked swaying back and forth, smelling the acholo on his breath. "Hey buddy!" Remy growled. "What, you want a piece of her too? I promise I'll give you some when I'm done with her." he non-sober male said. "How about this..." Surge started. "You leave this girl alone...and I won't shove my size 12 up your ass...your choice." it was silent till the male scuffed. "Whatever, she ain't even that hot anyway." he said and walked away. When he left I smiled to Remy and Surge and hugged them. "Thank you guys." "Hmhm no problem." Remy said. "Yeah that guy was a dumb ass." Surge said.

As the party went on I was sittin on the side lines watching everyone dance, Remy was talking and playing black ops with Surge, I sighed. kiera went to my side laughing, "Having a good time?" she asked. I shrugged, "Never been to a party like this, so far I'm fine." I mopped. "Your lying." "Am not." "Are t-" Kiera was cut off by the DJ. "Alrigth everyone were doing karoke! If you have a voice and song you wanna share, get your ass up here and work it!" "Pfft, as if anyone is stupid enough to get up there." Kiera scuffed. I looked up to there in awe, I used to sing alittle when I was a little girl, but then never really gave it a chance. Kiera saw the looks in my eyes and sighed. "You wanna go up there...don't you?" I nodded. "Then go up there." Kiera smiled. I shook my head. "What if I sound a dork up there, then I'll be teased!" Kiera thought about it for a sec, then a light bulb look went to her face. "What if it wasn't YOU being a dork up there?"I raised an eyebrow. "What?" Then Kiera revealed a hooide, "Come with me."

_Surge's POV_

After getting beat by Remy 4 times I thought about getting some punch and checking up on Eclipse while I did. I got up getting some punch and looked to where Eclipse was sitting, she was no longer there. I raised an eyebrow and went over to the girls. "Sorry we haven't seen Eclipse on the dance floor." Guinevere said. Then I went outside to where Death- Heart was, "Haven't seen her, but I heard Kiera was going to check up on Eclipse about 15 minutes ago." Death replied."Thanks Death." I nodded and went back inside. "Where could they be?" I asked myself. Then I took my attention to the DJ as he spoke. "Yo yall, listen up we got a singer on the stage! Put your hands together for..." the DJ trailed off for the mysterous person to say his/her's name. The person was wearing a hoodie that covered his or her face, told the DJ their name, he nodded. "give it up for the Masked Player!" everyone cheered and I looked in amusement to the "Masked Player". The music started to play, it sounded familiar, it was by Bowling for Soup, Highschool never ends.

_Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great_

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five

Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again  


__

When the Masked Player finished the crowd went crazy, not a bad singer, she was great, and yes I said she, it was a girls' voice. The singer went off stage and some how disappeared in the crowd. I shook my head and tried again to look for Eclipse, soon I did was Kiera. I heard Kiera say, "Good job." before I bumped into them. "Eclipse hey, where ya been? I was very worried." I said smiling. "Oh, um, bathroom." Eclispe said blushing. I nodded. Eclipse yawned, and I smiled. "Is someone tired?" I teased. Eclipse blushed and shook her head. "Nope I can party all night!" she giggled. "Mmmhmmm sure, Kiera I'm going to take Eclipse backto the dorm, tell Remy and the others where we went." I said taking Eclipse's hand. "Alright." Kiera said na dwalked away back to party. "Wait!" Eclipse said getting a soda cup that was filled up with beer, that looked like root beer. "Uh Eclipse I wouldn't-" it was too late, she drank it all. "Ok now we can go home!"

_At the dorm~_

_ It seem's that the beer took its place as we walked abck and we got into the dorm room. She was leaning on me half way there but I didn't mind. Though she acted really funny while drunk, she laughed alot, said unconcerned stuff, ect. I put her in bed but she didn't let go of my shoulders. "Come on Eclipse let go." I chuckled, but she giggled and shook her head. I shrugged, "Ok then." I said and got in bed with her, putting her on top of me. She smirked and grinded against me, I blushed but smirked too grinding back. "Oh you have a naughty side now don't you?" I snickered. "Oh I'm not the only naughty one, I can feel your big boy getting hard down there." she smirked and snickered back. "Oh?" I smirked and put my hand in her pants and underwear. "My, my, my is someone wet down here." I snickered, I saw Eclipse blushed and whimper. "S-Stop teasing me!~" she moaned, "I'm not, THIS is teasing." I said and put my hands on her butt and massaged them, she moaned alittle loud. "I love hearing you moan, you sound like a chorus of angels." I moaned back as she continued to grind on me, making my boner grow larger. _

_Few hours later~ Remy's POV_

I walk into my dorm exhausted and turn on the lights, I look and gasp seeing Surge and Eclipse naked laying beside eachother on Eclipse's bed. I growl and walk to Surge slapping him on the head making him wake up. "What? Huh?" He got up rubbing his head. "What the hell did you do to Eclipse?" I growled. "I didn't do...WE didn't do anything." he corrected. "Then why are you and her naked?!" I said close to yelling, but I didn't want to worry Eclipse waking her up. Surge sighed explained what they were doing, I sighed relieved that they didn't have sex, but I also envyed Surge making the first move, though Eclipse may wake up not remembering a thing. I sighed going into the bathroom washing for bed. After I was done with that I went into bed and slept soundly.

T.B.C.~


End file.
